


The way the blue sky suited her.

by Kaesteranya



Series: And When I Turn To Her, She Is But A Ghost [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering the old ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way the blue sky suited her.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 15, 2009.

They used to meet halfway, back then, every afternoon, rain or snow or sunshine: she’d go out early in the morning to do the groceries, and a few hours later, he’d cut practice short to rush a shower and stuff a meat bun in his mouth to eat as he walked along. Fifteen minutes of walking down the well-travelled main road each, for both of them, and then, out in the middle and by the river, they’d see each other.

 

“Ah, Hijikata-san!” (She always sounded more surprised than she actually was.)

 

“Ou. Kondo told me to help you with those.” (But Kondo never actually said anything of the sort.)

 

“Thank you.”

 

Their fingers always touched over the handles of the plastic bags; their eyes always met for a split second longer than they should have before they both turned away, awkward and silent, and started walking home. On clear days, they walked side by side; on wet days and wintry ones, he made it a point to stay just a little ahead, to clear a path.

 

It was their ritual, walking back, watching each other, never saying much of anything at all. Later, on the evenings after her passing, it becomes Hijikata’s nightly habit to pour a cup of sake and drink to the collection of all those small little quiet nothings between them and the image of Mitsuba just at his shoulder, back dropped against green, blue and the reflection of the sunlight over water.


End file.
